Pilots operating aircraft are often presented with large amounts of information in a short period of time. Most often, the information is provided by the aircraft's instruments and radios. During high workload phases of flight, the pilot may be presented with more information than can be timely processed. As a result, pilots learn to prioritize certain information during certain phases of flight. For example, during takeoff, the pilot may prioritize engine, airspeed and attitude information above all other types of information to ensure that the aircraft is placed in a condition for a safe takeoff. At other times, such as during abnormal or emergency situations, the pilot may become overwhelmed with the amount of information presented by the aircraft instruments.
Pilots currently deal with the high workload situations described above by prioritizing types of information (as discussed above) and/or by memorizing short concise items, such as emergency checklists and operating limitations. However, if a pilot is away from the flight station, for example during rest periods, during physiological breaks, or during pre-flight activities, the aircraft information may not be available to the pilot beyond what the pilot has memorized. As a result, the pilot is not presented with real-time, prioritized information in such circumstances.